


Breeding Ground: Bump in the Night

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [94]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femsub, Invisible sex, Maledom/Femsub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Fleur learns that certain things go bump in the night at Hogwarts. Especially certain "leetle boys" in their invisibility cloaks.  First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on September 13th, 2017.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Breeding Ground: Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on September 13th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave a kudo.

**Bump in the Night(Featuring Fleur Delacour)**

Fleur Delacour falls back onto the bed sheets with a frustrated sigh. For almost a year, she prepares for the Triwizard Tournament. And then, her participation in the tournament plays second fiddle to a young champion. And not just any young champion, but, Harry Potter. Bagman and Crouch allow him to participate in the tournament instead of investigating how such a thing might have occurred.

The next couple of days pass with Fleur attempting to put things into perspective. No matter how many times Fleur goes over how anyone could tamper with a highly powerful magical artifact, so many inconsistent thoughts enter her mind.

‘Either he’s the best actor in the world, or someone wants to do him in. I don’t think anyone would have put him in as a practical joke. And if he’s responsible, then Dumbledore and the Ministry must be as well to give Hogwarts two chances. But, why would they be?’

Fleur brushes the strands of hair away from her face and lets out a very light hum. She lies on the bed for a few seconds to consider it. On the one hand, if the legends were true, Harry Potter may be one of the few wizards on the planet with the power to circumvent the Goblets security.

Legends and reality often do not lead up. Fleur sees him as someone out of his element, and confused about as much. Her emotional irrational response on that even disrespects one of the most prominent young wizards in the world.

‘It’s a good think everyone was too preoccupied with the Goblet to take offense. Otherwise there would be some trouble.’

Pride damns Fleur and prevents her from apology. The Veela lies back on the bed sheet in lacy white underwear covering her ample breasts and shapely hips. Stocking covered legs stretch out on the bed. Even without the allure, Fleur’s confident of her ability to attract any man possible. It’s just that not any man would do for her high tastes. Even if it’s becoming harder to keep her desires under wraps.

‘Thankfully my roommates are always up to play,’ Fleur thinks to herself, lips curling with a smile. ‘And thankfully….there’s other methods.’

Fleur reaches through the bedside table only to hear a soft and faint footstep outside. She tries to reach for her wand, but something grabs her hand to prevent it from touching the wand.

Suddenly, another hand rolls over Fleur’s chest and causes her to jump up. She lets in a breath and tries to figure out what’s going on. Three invisible fingers brush down her flat stomach all the way to the mound between her legs and starts to rub through her lacy panties.

Three fingers motion around her and make Fleur take a deep breath in pleasure. Either she’s being molested by a particular perverted ghost or someone in an invisibility cloak is having some fun with her. And it’s not completely unwilling. Fleur wonders how far this person will go and she parts her legs.

The panties fly off and the invisible figure touches Fleur between her legs. Her hips shoot up off of the bed. Her toes curl from the right form of powerful magic.

Inch by inch a large piece of meat exposes itself. Fleur’s eyes widen at the sight of a throbbing hard cock poking out of mid-air and looming towards her line of sight. She reaches on in and grabs it. The hard cock smacks her on the lips and makes Fleur let out a solid coo of delight.

“Open up.”

A voice distorted by magic compels Fleur’s mouth to open. The figure’s hard cock pushes into her mouth. More cock than Fleur knows how to handle straight away enters her mouth. The goddess adjusts quickly and wraps her hand around his cock.

An invisible grip on the back of her head guides the cock into her. The cock swells in Fleur’s mouth. Two hard balls keep striking against the edge of her chin. Fleur tries to look up at him. His big cock shoves deep into Fleur’s mouth and causes her to swallow it.

“You’re getting close. You’re going to make me cum. I’m going to shoot all of my cum down your beautiful throat.”

Fleur redoubles her action and keeps sucking the cock in front of her. The part of a leg becomes visible. Fleur cares little other than the cock shoving deep into her mouth. The warm lips smack repeatedly against the mystery man’s phallus and pass deep into her lips. He pulls completely out of her mouth and shoves it deep into her mouth.

A loud grunt follows a roaring rush of cum splattering into Fleur’s mouth. Fleur clenches around the cock and sucks his cum out of it. Her warm lips part and release to send a huge amount of cum deep into her throat. She swallows as much as possible until it pops out of her mouth.

A gusher of cum blasts Fleur in the face and rolls back with her face getting painted with a massive gush. She slides back in surprise when the magically potent cum rolls down her cheeks. She shudders at the miniature release going through her body. 

Two bright blue eyes open up. Fleur tastes the invigorating taste of the seed against her lips. The temptress smacks her lips together a couple of times and tilts her head back.

“Just who are you?” Fleur asks.

“Do you really want to know?”

A soft smile passes over her. “Don’t you want to have more fun?”

Fleur removes her bra and exposes her perfect breasts for her mysterious suitor. His hands push over them and makes Fleur’s body rise up with pleasure. Her entire body receives a full once over shudder from the touch from the man in front of her.

“I think we can have a lot of fun,” he tells her. “If you really want to know who I am?”

She nods in anticipation. The Invisibility Cloak falls to the ground. Fleur jumps almost high into the air and comes face to face with the one and only Harry Potter. A greedy gaze drops to his thick cock.

“Not bad for a…leetle boy.”

An apology never comes due to Harry squeezing her chest and running his fingers down her. Tremors of pleasure shoot through Fleur from the touch. She tilts back on the bed to allow him to have full access to her chest. He sucks, nibbles, and bites those round breasts.

“YES!” Fleur moans.

Harry speeds up the devouring of her chest. He takes note on what spots drive Fleur over the edge and makes her gasp out in greater pleasure. His fingers keep dancing all over her body and drives Fleur to a fit of endless passion, the likes of which very few ever see in their life.

She drops down onto the bed, legs parting in perfect position for penetration. A couple of small kisses plant Harry’s lips on her belly button. He takes his time tasting Fleur and making her way. He just as easily has the ability to dive in and eat Fleur into a coma.

Harry leans into Fleur, the desire building in him increases. Having this powerful creature underneath his hands and mouth gives a feeling of triumph to Harry.

“You’ve just waited for someone to take control, haven’t you?”

He squeezes Fleur’s sex and juices soak through Harry’s hand. Harry pulls it away and tastes Fleur on his hand. Her honey invokes a lustful reaction from Harry. He dives between her thighs and devours her to get more from the source.

Fleur throws her head back. Her hips buck up in time with her head throwing. Bright curls drop against her face and send sweat spilling over her face. Fleur’s mouth parts open, but no sound comes out just yet. Fleur wonders if she’s hit a pitch which cannot be picked by any human ears.

Harry lures Fleur down another path of lust. His tongue keeps dancing inside of her and allows her dripping pussy to keep gushing over his mouth. Harry leans into her and sucks a little bit more of her. Her tender nethers show their arousal and also keep soaking.

“Are you ready for my cock inside of you?”

This question, with the finger ramming deep in her which follows, jolts Fleur into the conversation. Harry’s free hand strokes her thighs. Fleur’s eyes burn with the deep desire to take this powerful man.

Or be taken by him, because Fleur refuses to be picky tonight. Because, a magically powerfully cock is a magically powerful cock no matter how it gets inside of her. And his finger gets inside of Fleur fast enough and jolts her completely up.

“Are you going to tell me what you want?”

“Ye..yes!” Fleur breathes.

“What do you want?”

A near orgasm comes up to Fleur and warms her body up. Then, Harry pulls it away from her. She drops down onto the bed and almost loses it straight away.

“I want your cock in me. I want it in me now! I WANT IT IN ME HARD!”

Fleur tries to grab him and force the issue. Harry pins her down to the bed and dangles the cock precious inches away from her entrance. He touches his tip to Fleur’s opening without sliding it inside of her. He pulls it away from her and leaves her down on the bed.

“You don’t rule me now, little girl.”

A more lustful, stronger part of Harry, forced away comes out. Fleur’s disrespect towards him the other evening tips him over the edge and makes him want to dominate, mate, and force this Veela to submit to him. The desire to breed her also fills in.

“You beg me for my cock. You beg me for the honor to have it inside of you. You refer to me as, Master, and…you hope that I decide to breed you.”

“Please, Master, it will be an honor to carry your daughters,” Fleur breaths in hunger. “I want your cock….I need it inside me. I’m sorry for the disrespect…take my body as payment.”

Harry pushes Fleur’s legs up in the air and rubs his cock all over the back of them. Her soft, hairless, flesh rubs nice on his cock and only gives him an appetizer of what’s to come. He grabs her breasts and squeezes them.

“You have nice, soft tits, little girl,” Harry breathes in her ear. “They’re going to be nice and full of milk to feed my daughters…but I think it’s only fair you get something of your own. Wouldn’t you say?”

“YES!”

Twelve inches of prime penis rubs against Fleur’s opening and opens the gates for intrusion. He squeezes her breasts. She reacts to them with every touch. Harry enjoys toying with her perfectly large and sensitive breasts. The sounds coming from Fleur gets him off.

Finally, Harry jams his cock inside of her. Her walls widen just enough to accommodate him. And squeeze around him hard.

“Such a tight pussy,” Harry breathes. “Do you enjoy it? Do you enjoy having a real cock in your pussy, little girl?”

Fleur’s pussy throbs every time Harry refers to her as “little girl.” He drives his huge cock inside of her while pinning her down on the bed. The strong thrusts bring Fleur’s pussy up to clench against him. Harry pushes her back down onto the bed and drives her down on the bed.

The reaction of Fleur on the bed drives Harry deeper inside of her body. He pulls almost out of her all the way and touches the tip of his cock against Fleur’s warm entrance. The second she reacts to Harry’s prick, Harry jams himself deep inside of her. Her warm pussy rises up to meet Harry with a constant series of thrusts. Each one draws Harry deeper inside of her more than the last one.

The orgasm slowly rises to a new level and trickles out of Fleur.

“You may cum now.”

The consent given by her new master makes the creature cry with glee. Fleur’s nails dig sharply into Harry’s bicep. Her legs tighten their grip around his waist. Harry rises up and drops down inside of her. He fills Fleur up with repeated thrusts, driving him deep inside of her body.

“Keep cuming. Don’t stop.”

Harry fills Fleur up with repeating thrusts which make her tighten with each passing motion. He repeats his actions and drives himself down inside of Fleur. Harry holds her steady on the bed and works his way inside of her.

She cums again all over his cock. The release of juices makes Fleur’s body increase. Harry works himself against her. His body presses against hers and smolders Fleur into the bed. She holds onto Harry every step of the way.

“This is just the beginning,” Harry tells her.

Fleur rises up in anticipation to meet him. Her entire body washes over with fantastic glee just seconds before Harry drops himself down into her. The relief she wants on this evening turns into something more. Harry stretches her to an entirely new level.

The frustration mounting in Harry over the last year comes closer. He knows Fleur can withstand everything when he lets up all of the pent up energy. Her body rises up and looks absolutely beautiful while thrashing underneath him. Harry leans down inside of her.

“Every time we lock eyes, you will cream your panties.”

Fleur knew she may do that after tonight without Harry’s prompting. Their eyes meet and Fleur loses it. The touches make her lose it even more. Her body heats up hotter than ever before. Fire burns through Fleur’s body the deeper Harry rams inside of her.

Harry fills her up with his cock. The tension building in his loins makes him only thrust harder into Fleur. He coaxes one more orgasm out of her and tightens the scorching hot seal around his cock.

“Good little girl,” Harry whispers in Fleur’s ear.

Fleur tenses up underneath him and soaks Harry’s cock with her pussy juices. Harry pushes inside of his fellow Triwizard Champion. His balls tighten while spending a couple of minutes exploring her body.

The two lovers cum at the same time. Fleur milks all of Harry’s cum inside of her womb. She wonders if he’s negated his essence or not. She wonders if the contraceptive she takes would be even strong enough.

Those wonders fade from her mind the more Harry spills his seed inside of her. Fleur sighs in resigned acceptance of what might happen tonight.

Harry finishes filling his new pet to the brim with his gift. Her oozing pussy sucks him in and makes certain Harry expends every last drop into her scorching hole.

“Thank you, Master.”

No sooner Fleur comes down, Harry disappears into the night. His departure leaves her sore, but satisfied, and above all else, in anticipation for future visits where he ravishes her into a dripping puddle.  
 **End.**


End file.
